(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a constructional kit.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Typical constructional kit, particularly toy building block, includes a plurality of blocks and/or bars which can be assembled together in various shapes. However, generally, the constructional kit can not be assembled in a spatial configuration.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional constructional kits.